Room For A Rival
by Muslin
Summary: Everyone's out to celebrate Zyglavis and MC's anniversary, but the evening takes a very unexpected turn after certain revelations come to light. The relationship between the two Ministers, Zyglavis and Leon, has always been difficult, and we gain some insight as to why. It seems secret urges run rampant even among the highest ranks of the gods, and MC is caught in the middle. M/F/M


**Author's note: This story does contain explicit sexual content. Ooopsieee…. If for some reason the story gets taken down off this site, it's also available on Archive of Our Own dot org. Happy reading ;)**

It was a good idea at first. Honest, it was, but what it turned into was making me less and less sure that this really was, in fact, a good idea.

I love my dear Zyglavis to death, I do, but he can really be so uptight. The other day, when we circulated the idea of the Departments of Wishes and Punishments going out together for drinks on Earth along with myself to celebrate mine and Zyglavis's six month anniversary, there had been understandable difference in opinion.

Dui, Ichthys, Teorus and Tauxolouve, jolly as ever, had been instantly eager to start suggesting bars. Partheno, the perv, had just cast me a sidelong glance, licking his lips suggestively, and earned himself a death glare from Zyglavis. Leon had huffed and said something or other about it being ridiculous for gods to mingle in such dirty places with goldfish. Huedhaut and Karno, however, were quick to warm up to the idea, and easily managed to sweet talk-slash-force Leon to their side as his most respected subordinates. Aigonorus just shrugged and agreed to go with everyone. Scorpio and Krioff looked at each other and flat out said no, anti-social as they were. Zyglavis just sighed. I knew he really didn't want to disappoint me, but it was a troublesome idea to have everyone out together.

"I'm not completely opposed to the idea. As you all know, occasions like this don't come around too often, and we all owe this young woman a great deal," he said carefully. "We may go, if Scorpio and Krioff come along as well. Scorpio, treat this as a favour to me. I need someone to keep Ichthys in check. And Dui, you wouldn't want Krioff to stay behind all alone, would you?"

Zyglavis sure knew how to play them. Krioff sighed in defeat.

"What?! Why do I have to take care of that brainless twit," Scorpio said, rude as ever.

"I said, treat this as a favour to me. Also as a favour to her," Zyglavis responded, gesturing to me, "as I do believe you're indebted to her for her help in erasing your sin."

"…Whatever. But you know Partheno will just disappear with the first filthy human in sight," Scorpio huffed in his own version of a yes.

With that settled, Leon chimed in.

"Very well then. Hue, you're watching Teorus."

"Haaa! Leo, I don't need a baby sitter,"Teorus said, pouting. Then his expression changed into something rather dirty. "You know, we could probably do that _thing_ we do sometimes, hmm?"

"Not another word, you fool…," Leon grumbled, a small flush forming on his usually cocky face. From the groans that sounded in the room, it was clear everyone knew that Teorus was referring to the infamous lewd escapades he and Leon had got up to with human women when they were exiled.

With everything settled, Tauxolouve and Huedhaut scouted a few bars before booking. They told us that they had picked a lounge bar which played some nice music and was famous for its creative drinks.

The evening came, and we all arrived at the bar together. Zyglavis was holding onto my hand almost too tightly, having glared daggers at Partheno the whole time due to Partheno's shameless compliments of my fitted, short dress. Everyone looked absolutely stunning, of course. The smart Earth clothes they wore did nothing to dampen their godly auras.

The interior of the bar was gorgeous. The decor was done in rich, dark reds with some gold and dark wood, with lots of low lounge sofas. It all looked very classy, and I almost felt a bit plain in my simple black dress. We were told that after a certain time the bar also became a club, so we would be able to dance as well.

Lou and Huedhaut had booked us a couple of spacious booths close to the bar. Ichthys and Teorus darted off to the bar immediately, returning with one colourful drink in each hand before the rest of us had even sat down.

"Tch.. Could you idiots be any more impatient," Scorpio scowled. Laughs sounded round the table, and we decided we'd take turns to go to the bar as all thirteen of us going at once would be too inconvenient.

I felt Zyglavis squeeze my hand affectionately and I turned to look at his beautiful grey eyes.

"This place doesn't look so bad. I'm glad we came," he said sweetly to me. I smiled happily at him, and set to help him choose something to drink. Krioff returned with vodka on the rocks and Leon returned with his usual glass of red wine, only he carried a whole bottle as well. He hadn't brought any other glasses, so clearly he intended to drink it all himself. Selfish as usual. Aigonorus appeared to be dosing off already as Scorpio returned with cider. Figured… Scorpio loved apples so much that even his drink had to be from apples.

In the end, I helped Zyglavis choose a chocolate-themed cocktail. He eyed it suspiciously, but ended up enjoying it a lot. I got myself a cosmopolitan which I sipped while we all chatted happily. Teorus and Ichthys' drinks were already gone and they were at the bar again immediately after. Dui passed them on the way back to the table, his face a pretty shade of red.

"Dui, what's the matter? And by the way, where's Partheno,"I asked.

"Erm..," Dui hummed, casting a shy glance to the bar. I followed his gaze and could feel a blush creeping up. At a secluded end of the bar, Partheno was glued to the lips of a pretty, scantily-dressed girl. One of his hands seemed to be under her skirt. Oh god…

"Uh, that was fast…," I muttered. Hue, Lou and Karno didn't seem to notice the blatant making out happening near them as they were sipping their martinis. Dui excused himself to the toilet but Zyglavis seemed quite angry.

"Would you be mad if I go have a word with Partheno," he asked me.

"Of course not," I replied, giving him a kiss on the cheek before he got up and made his way to the bar.

I was left with only the sleeping Aigonorus and Leon who was sipping his wine.

"Minister Ponytail can't relax even on a date, huh," Leon quipped as he refilled his glass. He switched sides at the table to sit next to me and handed me the glass.

"It's not like that," I said, giving him a pointed stare but taking the glass anyway. He just smirked his usual cocky smirk at me. We joked back and forth wryly while I worked my way through my glass. The cosmopolitan and the wine were starting to affect me pleasantly, giving me a light buzz, and I felt myself relax more. Zyglavis seemed to have been roped into a discussion by the intellectual trio at the bar, occasionally casting stern, icy glances over at Teorus and Ichthys who were noticeably tipsy already and getting slightly loud.

"Pfft. Seems like that tight-ass has dumped you on me for now," Leon snarked.

"Be nice," I scolded jokingly.

Leon was insufferable, but I owed him so much. He helped me and Zyglavis the most during the whole trial crisis. I remembered I still hadn't had the chance to properly thank him. He had put himself at risk multiple times so that I could see Zyglavis when he was imprisoned, and so that Zyglavis would be saved from execution. Gratitude welled up inside me and I just felt the need to let him know how much I appreciated what he did for us.

"Leon… Thank you, for everything you did for Zyglavis and me. We wouldn't be here celebrating if it weren't for you. Hell, we wouldn't even be alive."

"Pfft. Save your thanks, goldfish," he dismissed me, smirking.

"I'm serious," I said, looking him straight in the eyes. My expression was probably strange. Emboldened a little by the alcohol, I put my hand on Leon's shoulder in gratitude. I really wanted to convey to him that I meant it. The smile disappeared from his face, replaced by quiet surprise. He nodded at me in acknowledgement and reached over to squeeze my hand.

"You can thank me with a dance later," he said, his cocky smirk back in place. Then he leaned over mischievously to whisper in my ear.

"I'll let you in on a secret. Karno and that idiot scorpion can't hold their alcohol for shit, but neither can Zyglavis. If you want to loosen Ponytail up a bit, just get him liquored up."

Zyglavis a lightweight? This was going to be fun, I thought as I chuckled to myself.

"Just don't get too many ideas," Leon whispered with an odd tone. His lips brushed the shell of my ear and an unexpected shiver went through my body. What…was that?

"I d-don't know what you're t-talking about," I stammered, my face heating up instantly.

Leon moved to look at me then with a playful and at the same time dark glint in his eyes. It was an incredibly inappropriate thought, but I wondered why I'd never noticed how breathtakingly handsome he was up close… Probably because he was always making such an effort to be unlikeable. He was very opposite to Zyglavis. Leon's brown eyes were dark, warm, heated, in contrast to Zyglavis's beautiful, steely grey ones. A sensual, inviting, masculine scent enveloped me as Leon got close. His whole aura was suddenly very commanding…

"Shall I elaborate," he asked teasingly.

"…"

Taking my silence as a yes, he brought his face close to mine and nonchalantly placed his hand on my bare thigh. Instantly, a strong, languid wave of pleasure swirled through me.

"L-Leon! You can't..! You can't use your power like that!", I said quietly in shock.

"Don't pretend you didn't enjoy that," he smirked at me and got up off the table, leaving me stunned and flushed.

"I'm going to get another drink. Later, goldfish," he said as he waved his hand casually.

Geez… As if Zyglavis wasn't possessive enough already. Sure, Partheno and Teorus flirted shamelessly with me all the time, but they never took it this far. What the hell was on Leon's mind? I knew he cared about Zyglavis and me, despite his constant arguments with him and despite his comments about humans, but this was… different.

I was unconsciously swaying to the music, lost in thought. The beat was slow and heavy, rather seductive… No, no, no. I didn't need any more distractions like that. I tried to push the thoughts away as quickly as I could, seeing Zyglavis on his way back to the table with another chocolate cocktail for himself and a cosmopolitan for me.

"Something wrong," he asked as he sat down and handed me my drink.

"N-no, nothing. I just missed you," I said quickly, wrapping my arms around him and giving him a kiss in a rare public display of affection. A slight flush crept up his cheeks, but he kissed me back softly.

"I missed you too."

I smiled at him and stayed close, enveloped by his warmth.

Karno, Huedhaut and Lou returned to the table and the evening carried on with pleasant discussions. I was glad we came after all, everyone seemed to be having fun. Even Krioff and Scorpio, who seemed to be enthralled in their own conversation at their corner of the bar. Aigonorus was smiling in his sleep at our table while Partheno had disappeared entirely. No one was really surprised at that. Ichthys, Dui and Teorus were laughing at the bar, happily drunk. Leon stood by them, chiming in with his dry humour every once in a while.

Across the bar, people started gathering at the dance floor as the music became louder and the lights dimmed, signifying the start of the club-like portion of the evening. The music had quite a nice groove, and I found myself nodding to the beat.

Ichthys, Teorus and Dui ran over to our table, their faces flushed.

"This is a great night, guys! Who wants to dance? We're going!"

The intellectual trio looked amongst each other.

"Heey, that could be fun," Karno said with a bit of a slur, his eyes narrowing happily. Lou and Huedhaut nodded in agreement. They got up to join the mischievous trio.

"You coming along, lovely lady," Lou asked.

"Yeah, come on! We don't bite," Ichthys said, sticking his tongue out.

I quite liked to dance, but I didn't want to leave Zyglavis. I looked over to him questioningly.

"It's alright, you may go. I'll finish my drink here and join soon," he said with his lovely smile, taking his arm from its place around my shoulders where it had been most of the evening. "You all… Behave appropriately," he said sternly to the six standing gods.

"Sure, sure, Minister," Dui said happily.

I left the table and went over to the dancefloor with the rest of the gods. We laughed at Dui and Karno's awkward attempts to keep rhythm. Meanwhile, women were starting to get Lou in their sights, and he took turns dancing with a few. I danced with Huedhaut and Ichthys, who both turned out to be great dancers. We looked around for Teorus, blushing in unison when we spotted him dancing rather suggestively with two girls at once.

I went to the bar, spotting Zyglavis on his fourth drink, being encouraged by Krioff who appeared to have drunk Scorpio under the table. Zyglavis was definitely liquored up, his hands became seemingly glued to me, whether to my face, my hand or my waist. I ordered another drink and we drank together before I gently guided him to the dance floor. He was quite embarrassed at first, but when the fourth drink started swirling in him he loosened up, and we danced together happily for a while.

He was so handsome tonight, I thought gleefully. He was dressed in a simple, smart black button-down shirt and black trousers. It was a bit too neat, with the buttons done all the way up, even the collar ones, but it was just his style and it really did suit him. He blushed when I complemented him.

From the corner of my eye, I spotted Leon approach Teorus on the dancefloor just as a particularly sexy song started. One of the two girls who were dancing with Teorus immediately took a liking to Leon. Typical.

All the drinks were making nature call, so I excused myself to the bathroom, reassuring Zyglavis that I was fine on my own. He nodded and went back to the bar to chat with Krioff.

I fixed my hair a little in the bathroom when I was finished. I took a moment to study my reflection in the mirror. My eyes were sparkling a little more than usual, due to my tipsiness, no doubt. After leaving the bathroom, I scanned around for Zyglavis but he had left his place at the bar along with Krioff. Partheno seemed to have resurfaced at our table and was laughing about something with Aigonorus who was finally awake.

Everyone else seemed to have disappeared somehow. Odd. I made my way to the dance floor where most of them had been earlier, trying to spot someone. Giving up on that, I was about to turn over and head to the table, when I noticed something which made me freeze in place.

In a darker corner of the dance floor, I saw Leon, dancing with the girl from earlier. An intense flush spread across my face.

Leon was dancing sensually to the beat with her. He was such a good dancer… He had her with her back towards him, and his hands were on her hips, while his lips were at her ear. Judging from his smirking face, he was saying something she was definitely enjoying. He was…breath-taking. The top three buttons on his dark red shirt were open, giving a little glimpse of his toned chest, and the sleeves were rolled up on his forearms, and he looked so unbelievably sexy…

He raised his head and his eyes met mine. I was mesmerised… His aura was complete, utter dominance and sensuality. He locked his eyes on mine and his hand moved down the girl's thigh. Instantly, her back arched and she bit her lips. No way…. He was using his power on her?!

Amused by my wide-eyed expression, Leon looked at me with something I could only interpret as an invitation. Unable to stand his intense gaze, I hurried off the dance floor. I needed another drink…

Shaken, I went to the bar and as I ordered another drink, most of the other gods popped up. Zyglavis, a little unsteady on his feet, beelined towards me with a wide smile. He hugged me from behind in front of everyone. Yep, definitely drunk, but I was just happy to be in his arms. Damn Leon… What games was he playing?

Zyglavis, smirking at me, led me to the dancefloor then. So, he could be quite fun when he relaxed. We danced for a while, having fun with each other. Feeling bold, I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing our bodies together. The look in his eyes changed into an undeniably lustful one. Oh, we were going to have fun later tonight. I wondered what he would surprise me with in bed this time…

The music changed again, and I felt a tap on my shoulder, snapping me out of my naughty thoughts.

"Mind if I have a turn?"

Leon's deep voice came from behind me. Zyglavis narrowed his eyes at him at first, but then relaxed. Leon leaned over to him quietly and said something I didn't catch, but it had quite an effect on him. Zyglavis's eyes softened, and he nodded. It was probably the alcohol, but he was looking at Leon with a rare expression of gratitude, the same one as me earlier.

My boyfriend gave me a reluctant smile and let go of my hand. I turned to face Leon, who immediately took my hand and led me over to another side of the dance floor. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Zyglavis making his way back to the table.

"What did you tell Zyglavis," I asked when Leon and I were out of earshot.

"Just that you wanted to thank me," Leon said simply as he moved with the rhythm. "Come on, goldfish, you were much livelier earlier," he teased.

Suddenly I was nervous. I was shuffling to the beat but my posture was stiff. Leon wasn't looking at me like he was earlier but I was apprehensive. Leon saw this, and grabbed both my hands, swaying me along in a much more light-hearted dance than what I'd witnessed before. I couldn't help but chuckle at his odd display of goofiness, and I relaxed again.

The song changed, slowing right down from the upbeat, electro rhythm to something dark and sensual again. It was a lot like what was playing when I saw Leon…

"You can dance to this too, can't you", Leon quipped, seeing me stop moving.

"S-sure."

Not wanting to give him the satisfaction of embarrassing me again, I started to dance, swaying my hips to the beat.

"That's it…"

Leon brought me closer, his handsome face looking down at me with something dark in his eyes. Whether it was my desire to stand up to him or the alcohol, I didn't look away this time, meeting his gaze straight on.

I felt his hands leave mine and gently slide down my sides, resting on my hips. He gently turned me around, my back to his front. I kept dancing, starting to feel slight pressure from his hands. He seemed to want to guide me, dominating the dance. I complied, moving with his hands.

"Having fun, goldfish," he asked quietly, his breath fanning over my ear. It made me shiver again. Why… Why was he affecting me like this? He wasn't even using his power.

When I didn't answer, he pulled my body flush with his. His body felt firm, warm… He smelled so good… My head was swimming from the alcohol but it was a very pleasant haze.

"You're a good girl, aren't you," Leon whispered in my ear, his voice heavy with something that excited me as he ground his hips into mine. My eyes fluttered shut, my head tipping back onto Leon's shoulder. A second later, I felt him place the smallest kiss on my neck, just under my ear. Oh no…

"Leon…," I whispered, my voice suddenly gone. "You can't…"

My eyes drifted open, and I was mortified.

Zyglavis was right in front of me, looking down at me with shock. He looked more drunk than before, but that didn't take away from the utter surprise on his face. I expected him to yell at Leon, or even punch him, but he seemed to be at a loss over what to do. His eyes shot back and forth between mine and Leon's.

Leon gently let go of me then, and pushed me into Zyglavis's arms. He had an unbelievably seductive look on his face. He leaned in, grasping Zyglavis's ponytail and tugging lightly, then whispered something to him that made him nearly lose his balance, and blush intensely, his eyes becoming even wider. After, Leon snapped his fingers, disappearing instantly.

"Zyglavis… what's going on? I'm really sorry, we were just dancing…"

He seemed not to hear me, his mind elsewhere. He began to dance casually to the music, his eyes far away somewhere.

"Zyglavis?"

My voice seemed to slowly bring him back and he looked at me, his eyes half-lidded with a strange look.

He kissed me then, fiercely and hungrily. What the hell was that about?

He didn't let go, he kept kissing me, his tongue slipping between my lips, twirling around mine, going deep, then he bit my lip, gently sucking on it after. He was definitely drunk. He never kissed me like this… He was setting my body on fire, I forgot that we were on a dance floor, surrounded by people.

Finally releasing me, he leaned over me.

"Do you trust me," he asked.

"Yes. Yes I do," I answered without hesitation. I trusted him with my life.

"Are you attracted to Leon?"

"What? I…"

"Don't lie. I will know. Just say what you feel," he said, his voice calm, no anger in it.

"Maybe… Maybe. Just on a physical level. I only love you," I said, blushing and unable to meet his eyes.

"It's alright. Just trust me tonight," Zyglavis said. Still confused, I stopped dancing. He gathered me close, then snapped his fingers and the room swirled around us.

In an instant, we were teleported. When the world stopped spinning, I recognised we were in Zyglavis's room on Earth.

"Zyg...!"

Before I could say anything, Zyglavis cupped my face in his hands and kissed me again, even more passionately than before. He backed me up until I felt the backs of my thighs come in contact with his bed. I tumbled down onto it and he fell with me, never releasing my lips from his.

He left me breathless when he finally broke the kiss, his eyes drifting over to somewhere behind me. Then I felt the mattress dip on that side. There was someone else here?!

I felt a hand cup my cheek and gently turn my face to the right. I gasped. No. Freaking. Way.

It was Leon, with his shirt unbuttoned all the way down, lying down on his side next to me. His face was plastered with his arrogant smirk, looking predatory.

"Zyg..Zyglavis… What is going on," I asked, flabbergasted. Zyglavis looked at me but seemed unable to speak. His face was tomato red and he couldn't say a word.

I heard Leon snap his fingers then, and I saw the buttons on Zyglavis's shirt begin to pop open by themselves. A few moments later, his shirt slid off his toned body of its own accord to land on the floor.

"We just thought we might as well satisfy some lingering curiosities, goldfish," Leon said playfully, moving his body over mine, his face very close to mine.

So that's what this was… A thrill ran through me. Zyglavis was surely drunk out of his mind. Of course he'd never allow this? I glanced over at him, and saw him undoing his belt slowly, looking off to the side, pointedly avoiding looking at me or Leon, his face a vibrant shade of pink. Couldn't be… But he was so possessive, and he disliked Leon… He would never… Had things really changed so much since the gods' lives and mine became intertwined? Then I remembered how grateful Zyglavis was to Leon, how Leon once said how much he respected Zyglavis when he was younger, as Zyglavis never partook in spreading rumours about him and looked at him as his equal, how they always argued… Was there something more in there that I didn't know about?

I was snapped back to reality by Leon's gorgeous face covering my entire field of view. He was leaning in… Was he going to kiss me? But… Zyglavis…

I looked over to him, a question in my eyes.

"It's alright. Just give in tonight," Zyglavis said quietly. He didn't seem to be jealous. I didn't understand. I never thought he'd ever agree to something like this. Unless he wanted it too… Maybe he wanted it all along, but buried it so deep down that only copious amounts of alcohol were capable of giving him the courage to actually do it.

Did I want this?

I couldn't deny I was very physically attracted to Leon. And I respected him, I was grateful to him. My shock at the situation didn't change that. And I loved Zyglavis so much, mind, body and soul. I was crazy about him. If this was something he wanted, then who was I to refuse? Especially since I would get to live out a fantasy I had never dared to share even with my best friend Hiyori…

I turned my face back to Leon and nodded slightly. He cupped my face gently, contrasting with his intense gaze, and slowly brought his lips down on mine.

Oh my god… This was happening. I was kissing Leon. And oh my god was he good.

He kissed me lustfully, passionately. I could feel his desire so intensely in his kiss. I never would have thought Leon felt like this about me, what with his comments about how inferior humans were. It seemed Zyglavis wasn't the only one harbouring secret urges.

When Leon finally broke the kiss, the intense, sensual look on his face was just too much for me. The alcoholic haze lifted and I felt a rush of sensations. I shut my eyes, I couldn't take any of this. My body was full of feelings I couldn't handle. There was desire for both of them, confusion, shame for being attracted to more than one person…

"… Perhaps this wasn't the best idea."

I dared to look up at Leon who was still above me with his shirt open. His face still had a trace of the sensuality from a moment ago, but it was now mixed with concern.

"No… I…"

I heard Zyglavis say quietly, stepping closer to the bed. He sat down next to Leon and me and affectionately caressed my face.

"Hmph. If you're still worried about breaking the law…," Leon smirked, "I told you, it's fine."

"Still? Have… heave you two had this conversation before?"

My voice came out meekly, but my disbelief was audible.

Leon and Zyglavis looked at each other.

"You would not be wrong to assume so," Zyglavis said, looking down in embarrassment.

"I suppose to a goldfish this might be confusing," Leon explained, "As you know, the heavens forbid a god from lying with a human. You and Zyglavis were given special consideration, but soon afterwards, the King actually reconsidered the rule."

"The King knew that the sins of the exiled gods were all, in one way or another, only absolved through understanding humans, loving them, finding a sense of belonging. Instead, the gods seemed to become more distanced from humans over time," Zyglavis added.

Leon nodded and continued.

"So our high-and-mighty realised that in order for gods to maintain their guardianship over humans, we had to be able to understand them first hand, their changing ways and flaws included. What is unforgivable for a god is often forgiven of a human. Eventually the King realised that it was this divide that meant more gods would fall from grace, because they was too much they were forbidden from experiencing, while humans were experiencing more and more freedoms. Experience is knowledge, after all," he smirked.

"The King decided to see if allowing gods to do some things that were forbidden in the past would help them understand humans and improve themselves," Zyglavis said.

I was starting to understand what Leon referred to earlier, about Zyglavis being concerned with the law.

"The catch was, however, that initially, only the strongest gods would be allowed this, and those gods are the gods of the zodiac, of the Departments of Wishes and Punishments," Leon revealed.

His expression darkened a bit then, and his hand languidly caressed my leg.

"Humans sometimes use physical relationships as an outlet for their misunderstandings and frustrations," he said in a low voice. "Lust isn't always sinful."

Zyglavis's eyes were glued to Leon's hand on my leg, as if he was fighting with himself.

"I've always followed the law to the letter, until I met you. Leon and I have known each other longer than any of the other gods of the zodiac. We disagree about many things, we work differently, but I cannot deny that Leon fought hard to be where he is now. Neither can I deny his pure intentions when he came to our aid during the ordeal of my trial…"

"And you may be a tight-ass, but I've always respected you. You've defended me too, over the years," Leon smirked.

"You could say, there's always been an element of curiosity there. Why are we so different? What about the other irks us so much? Why is there rivalry? Sometimes there are no answers that can be explained, but must be felt," Zyglavis said, looking at Leon with something strange in his eyes.

Leon seemed to reciprocate the sentiment.

"And I've always made fun of your hair, but it always made me curious what would happen if I tugged on it, like this…," he said with a smirk, and reached over to entwine his fingers at the base of Zyglavis's ponytail. He pulled Zyglavis closer by it firmly, bringing their faces next to each other over me.

I shivered. Zyglavis always found it very erotic when I pulled on his ponytail, and judging by the look on his face, it was having the same effect now. It didn't seem to matter that it was Leon doing it, that it was a male.

Something seemed to snap within Zyglavis. He shut his eyes, and buried his face in Leon's neck. He was biting him, then kissing roughly. Leon was taken aback and a surprised sound escaped him.

"And I wondered what you'd do if I put you in your place, rabid lion," Zyglavis said breathily.

"Hold on a second," Leon said, breathing heavily, "Let the goldfish say what she wants here."

"You're right," Zyglavis said, separating himself from Leon and turning to face me. He took my hand and kissed it.

"I'm sorry I involved you in this so quickly. I should have explained things to you, given you time to consider. If you want to be with both of us tonight, just say so, there will be no punishment. But if you are not comfortable, we will stop here."

I looked at the two handsome faces above me.

"This is a lot to take in… I'm very embarrassed…",I could feel my face burning again, "But I… I do want all three of us to be together tonight…"

"Alright then. Who do you want to take care of you first," Leon asked.

"I… Zyglavis, can you…"

It was so hard to look at either of them, I couldn't believe this was happening.

"She seems very nervous. Should I use my power," Leon asked Zyglavis.

"M-Maybe…," I stuttered.

Leon and Zyglavis looked at each other. An unspoken understanding passed between them, and they moved around. Leon sat behind me, bringing my head to rest in his lap, while Zyglavis moved over me, bending down to kiss me sweetly. I could still taste the chocolate from his drinks. His kiss was slow but intense, and it managed to ease my nervousness somewhat.

He didn't stop kissing me as his hands began hiking my dress up my legs until it was around my waist. Leon's hands were in my hair, caressing slowly.

I was trying to forget that I was exposed to both of them from the waist down with just my little lacy panties covering me, when I felt trickles of pleasure start to course through me. It was Leon, no doubt.

"Breathe," the ruler of Leo ordered, and I obeyed. I calmed my erratic breathing, taking in deep breaths as Zyglavis was caressing my inner thighs. The gestures were light but loaded with intention. Leon then grasped my dress and pulled it off me, leaving me in just my bra and underwear. I instinctively tried to cover up, but both of the gods grasped one my hands each and placed them behind my head.

"Can't I just undress her instantly," Leon grumbled.

"You've always been so impatient," Zyglavis scolded him jokingly, murmuring against my skin from his current place laying kisses on my chest. I felt his hand reach for the clasp of my bra, and I looked into his grey eyes.

"Don't be ashamed," he said, smiling at me kindly, "You're so beautiful…"

With that, he unhooked my bra, and he and Leon released my hands so Zyglavis could take it off me.

My breasts were exposed, and Zyglavis cupped one in his large hand, bending down to give my nipple a slow lick. The sensation of that combined with the excitement from the entire situation made me shift my body impatiently.

"Beautiful," Leon said quietly as he reached down and caressed my other breast.

Something was building inside me already and making it very difficult to be still or quiet. Strained sighs escaped my lips.

Sensing my efforts, Zyglavis released my nipple from his lips and looked at me with half-lidded grey eyes.

"Don't hold back," he said.

"Everyone is still at the bar, don't worry. Let us hear you," Leon encouraged me, rolling my nipple between his fingers.

A rather sensual sounding moan left my lips then. I couldn't help it, I listened to them and stopped trying to hold the sounds in.

The two Ministers continued playing with my breasts. Zyglavis switched to suckling on my other breast. He flicked his tongue against my nipple, then sucked on it harder.

"Mm.. mmmn…"

I could feel my love's hand caress down my body, not stopping until it reached my cloth-covered sex. He cupped me through my underwear, rubbing gently. God… I felt so aroused already, his touch making me buck my hips into his hand.

"I think I'll have to taste those myself," Leon said, flicking his fingers over my nipple in reference.

I nodded, and he repositioned himself to stretch out beside me. Zyglavis had made his way lower over my body and was spreading my legs. I knew what was coming, and the anticipation only served to heighten the sensations.

Leon was kissing and biting at my neck, making his way lower until his gorgeous face was right above my chest. He wasted no time latching onto my breast. I cried out as he did so, and at the same time I felt Zyglavis hook his fingers into my panties, pulling them down my legs.

I squeezed my legs together, on some level still in disbelief that I was nude in front of both of them. Sensing what I'd done, Leon released my nipple and looked up at me.

His expression was one of the hottest things I had ever seen. His chocolate brown eyes were smoldering, his lips slightly parted. He grabbed my right thigh and brought it to the side slowly, opening my legs and exposing me to Zyglavis.

"Good call,"Zyglavis said, spreading my thighs apart wider and making himself comfortable between my legs.

"Zyglavis, wait… I—mmn," my protests were stifled by Leon's lips. He kissed me as he filled his hands with my breasts, caressing and squeezing. His kiss was just as hungry as before, I could sense his impatience, but he seemed to be trying to abide by my wish to have Zyglavis take care of me first.

"Mm… Leon… You're overdressed," I managed to get out, breaking the kiss.

"Awfully demanding for a goldfish, aren't you," he smirked, as he sat up and finally got rid of the shirt that had been hanging open on his frame since we got to Zyglavis's room. His belt went with it, but he didn't go further. Instead he got back down to me, placing kisses on my neck.

I didn't get a chance to get a good look at him, however, as right then Zyglavis's tongue swept over my pussy. It circled slowly around my clit, and when it dipped down to my opening, I realised how wet I'd become.

My moans were entirely unrestrained now, and only got louder when Leon brought his lips to my ear. He very gently bit my earlobe and my body convulsed, forcing Zyglavis to hold down my hips as he pleasured me.

Zyglavis's tongue felt so good… It was as if it was a talent of his. He was making firm, slow passes over my clit, almost teasing me. I felt heat rising through my body, I was feeling ready, I needed something inside me but I was too embarrassed to ask.

I ground my hips against Zyglavis's mouth in a silent plea.

I felt Leon's fingers caress my cheeks and my lips. I looked at him, and he appeared to be very turned on from watching Zyglavis pleasure me. He undid his fly, trying to give himself more room as, from what I could see, he was sporting a large erection.

"Touch me," he ordered, his eyes burning with desire.

I couldn't pass up the invitation. I slid my hands over his body, relishing in the feel of his skin, the toned muscle under my fingers. Leon's eyes fluttered shut, his lips parting with a sigh. He was so unbelievably beautiful, just as Zyglavis was from his place between my legs.

The Minister of Punishments penetrated me with his tongue, making me gasp. He moved in and out of me, lewd noises resulting from his motions.

"You're so wet," Leon whispered heavily, "You're enjoying this, aren't you? Having both of us touching you…"

I couldn't answer, I was consumed by the sensations Zyglavis was overloading me with. I felt two of his long fingers enter me and I grabbed Leon's hand tightly. The Minister of Wishes brought my hand to his lower abdomen, slowly inching it lower.

I hesitated when I reached the front of his pants. Was I really doing this? I rubbed Leon experimentally, and the incredibly sensual moan he rewarded me with erased all doubts. I felt him, hard and long and thick, practically throbbing under my touch. I tried to yank his pants down and he helped me, snapping his fingers and instantly divesting himself of the last of his clothing.

He really was utterly breath-taking.

Trying my best to keep focus while Zyglavis's fingers rubbed and penetrated me, I grasped Leon's cock in my hand and slowly stroked him. He grunted, reaching over and beginning to rub circles on my clit.

It was all I could do not to scream.

It was then that Zyglavis couldn't take it anymore. His fingers left me as he quickly yanked his pants down, not even bothering to kick them off. He grunted, taking his straining cock in hand and rubbing it against my folds.

I looked at him and Leon. Both their expressions were completely clouded over with lust. Leon turned to look at Zyglavis rubbing himself against me, and he reached and closed his fingers around him, giving him a few strokes.

I could have almost orgasmed right then at the sight of Leon with Zyglavis's member in his hand.

"Please… Zyglavis…," I couldn't take any more, I could hardly speak. I needed to be filled so desperately, hoping Zyglavis understood my plea.

Still stroking Leon myself, I watched him guide Zyglavis to my entrance, and a loud, masculine moan left my love's lips as he pushed into me.

He was so hard, I could almost feel how aroused he was as if it were my own body. He filled me with his thick cock slowly, revelling in the feeling of my walls stretching to accommodate him. It was the most exquisite feeling, and my head fell back as I surrendered to the sensations.

Zyglavis began a rhythm of slow, deep thrusts and I could feel every inch of him moving within me, stimulating every place within me that made me want to scream. I felt so small in comparison to the two gods, and Zyglavis almost didn't fit inside me. I felt him brush against the back of my pussy, the sensation adding to the pleasure building within me.

Zyglavis quickened his thrusts, still going all the way inside me, and I felt Leon's hand on my clit. He teased me, barely touching it, then rubbing it slowly.

"Ohhh god…," I sighed.

I squeezed Leon's cock harder and pumped him quicker, but it was so difficult to focus with both of them forcing me to my peak already.

Zyglavis bent over me, capturing my lips in a hungry kiss as he spread my legs wider and moved faster in and out of me. I could almost feel him swell up even more inside me.

Leon pulled on his ponytail, forcing him up and claiming his lips himself. The two kissed each other in a strange contrast of restraint and passion. I caught glimpses of their tongues twining with each other as I stroked Leon and Zyglavis pounded into me.

For a second I took everything in. This was the most erotic, beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life.

Leon's hand on my clit quickened, and I could feel myself getting closer and closer.

It seemed Zyglavis was feeling the same.

"Let go. Let me see you both come apart," I heard Leon whisper heatedly, his hips bucking into my hand.

"Oh heavens… Zyglavis… I'm… I'm so…," I could barely breathe, gasping for air as I felt the pleasure coil up so tight inside me, ready to release.

Zyglavis understood, and snapped his hips in fast, jerky motions. Suddenly he stiffened, his grip on my thighs almost bruising. I felt him swell up and start to pulse inside me.

It was almost an afterthought, as at that moment my walls clenched around his cock and I came hard, screaming my pleasure to the four walls and the two gods above me.

Zyglavis's eyes were shut tightly, and I could swear I heard him curse under his breath as he spilled inside me, jerking forward into me with every spasm.

I felt something hot and liquid over my fingers, and I was treated to the sight of Leon cumming in my hand, biting his lip before a strangled moan left him.

All three of us spent, we lay next to each other, our lungs hungry for air as our breaths slowly calmed.

Leon was stretched out on my right, Zyglavis on my left. My head was still swimming in an orgasmic haze, and I found that the lustful longing inside me had not yet lifted.

Leon tiredly snapped his fingers and a damp washcloth appeared in his hand. He cleaned off the remnants of his seed off my hand, and Zyglavis's off my thighs, then snapped his fingers again and the washcloth disappeared.

Zyglavis was resting his head on my shoulder. His eyes were closed and he looked so unbelievably beautiful. His face was serene, his hair messed up, a few strands having fallen out of his ponytail. He still had his pants around his thighs.

With effort, I sat up and pulled them off of him, tossing them off the bed. I wanted to touch him more, I was not yet satisfied. I looked over at Leon, and he seemed to understand.

I crawled over and sat by Zyglavis's head. I gently released his dark blue hair from its ponytail, for a second mesmerised by the sight of it spilling out on the sheets.

Leon inched closer next to Zyglavis and reached out to caress his chest. I watched as his hand made its way down his chiselled abs, deliberately slowly. Leon didn't go any lower and instead busied his fingers with tracing the lines of Zyglavis's hips. It was impossible not to notice Zyglavis's cock slowly hardening again.

I couldn't resist, and I moved over to his crotch, licking a line along his manhood slowly.

Leon and I heard him sigh.

Suddenly, he sat up and pushed Leon into the sheets, then moved to straddle him.

"You think you can go and do anything you want, don't you? I think it's time someone put you in your place," Zyglavis smirked with that rare expression he got when he was about to do something very dirty to me. He grabbed Leon's hand, forcing Leon to touch him.

"Come on then, rabid lion. Isn't this what you wanted?"

Leon looked up at him with lust clouding his eyes. He was allowing Zyglavis to dominate him, yet in everyday life he never, ever allowed anyone to tell him what to do.

Leon wrapped his fingers around Zyglavis's cock and pumped him a few times, bringing him up to full hardness.

My love turned to me, his sinister expression still in place.

"I think the Minister of Wishes wanted you to do a bit more earlier. I don't think he quite knew what he was getting himself into. Why not show him?"

A blush bloomed on my cheeks, but I couldn't deny that what Zyglavis was suggesting was very appealing to me. I moved over, and quickly took Leon's cock into my mouth. I felt him harden instantly.

"Wait, I haven't-ngghh…," Leon protested breathily, but was cut off when Zyglavis moved over and promptly filled Leon's mouth with his length.

This was something I never thought I'd see. The wild lion of the heavens at the mercy of someone else… Neither did I ever think I'd see Zyglavis doing anything with another man. Although I thought it was fitting. If there was anyone who might get Leon to submit sometimes, it was Zyglavis.

Zyglavis didn't go easy on him, forcing all of his length into Leon's mouth. At the same time I quickened my own movements, flicking my tongue, and I heard Leon's muffled moan around Zyglavis's member.

Whereas the Minister of Wishes was more dominant before, it now seemed he was submitting to his rival, and even enjoying it. He sucked on Zyglavis's cock enthusiastically, if a bit sloppily. He seemed to know what to do, but maybe had not done it himself before.

The Minister of Punishments wasn't fazed at all, and buried his hand in Leon's unruly hair, using it to push him further onto his cock. Leon seemed to be very turned on by this, because I could feel him twitching in my mouth, his thick member straining for release already.

Zyglavis seemed to have abandoned his dominance act, and was grunting and moaning as he slid in and out of Leon's lips. The loose long hair fell around his face like a dark curtain, swaying as he moved. I saw Leon's cheeks hollow, then his tongue darted out and flicked over the head of the member in his mouth. This was so incredibly dirty, I couldn't believe I was watching this. I felt myself getting very aroused from watching them, wetness slicking between my thighs.

"Harder," I heard Zyglavis order in a whisper, and Leon complied, grabbing on to his thighs as leverage to suck him harder.

I knew my lover always came quickly the second time, and this was no exception. His grip on Leon's hair tightened, his moans became loud, even though he wasn't normally very vocal, and he forced more of his cock into Leon's mouth.

The auburn-haired god's eyes widened and he struggled for breath, but soon he was going to have more to worry about, as Zyglavis's body shuddered and his breath hitched.

I stopped sucking Leon just to see, and I watched Zyglavis spasm as he released into Leon's mouth. Leon swallowed, but the expression on his face was surprisingly innocent, making it clear he hadn't done this before. His lips slipped off of Zyglavis's cock, forcing the other god to spill the rest of his seed on Leon's chest.

The Minister of Punishments looked spent, and he lay next to Leon, panting heavily as he gathered himself.

Leon, however, still had a raging erection, and as soon as he recovered from the surprise of what Zyglavis had done to him, his predatory gaze was back and honed in on me.

I straddled Leon, kissing him and tasting Zyglavis's essence on his tongue. Leon moaned into the kiss and pulled me down onto his member in hurried, desperate motions.

"Aaah!"

I was still sensitive from earlier, the sudden penetration was almost painful, but I relished the sensation of being filled again. Leon felt different, he felt so good inside me, he seemed to have a slight curve I hadn't noticed, but it rubbed against a sensitive spot inside me that made me cry out loudly.

Leon sat up, bouncing me on his lap as he peppered kisses down my neck. I ground my hips against him, and I couldn't get enough of the utterly unrestrained sounds of pleasure that came out of his mouth. I held onto his shoulders tightly, gasping every time he filled me up all the way. His body was burning up, his heat washing over me in waves.

Zyglavis seemed to have recovered, and I saw him sit up beside us, with lust shining in his beautiful eyes. Leon pushed me down forcefully, spreading my legs apart wider as he pounded into me. Zyglavis came up to suck on my nipples, mirroring the position in which we had started everything. His hand came down to my clit, and my moans echoed in the room again. Zyglavis knew just how to touch me, and had me close within a minute.

Mimicking what Leon had done earlier, Zyglavis forced him into a kiss. Leon's muffled moans were captured by the other god's lips, then he bent down to kiss me as well.

Zyglavis never stopped pleasuring me, and Leon's fast thrusts had me teetering on the edge.

Then Zyglavis reached over with his other hand, squeezing Leon's sac. Leon moaned loudly and bucked hard into me, his entire body going taut with pleasure. I felt his cock grow impossibly hard inside my drenched pussy, just as Zyglavis rubbed my clit hard, and I was done for.

Leon and I cried out in unison as we both came.

Zyglavis kissed me passionately one last time, swallowing my moans as I felt Leon empty himself inside me. When he was finished, he withdrew from me with a wet sound and laid down next to me, spent again.

I felt boneless, and barely managed to bring my head into Zyglavis's lap. I hummed contentedly as he lovingly stroked my hair.

The room grew quiet as everyone's breathing calmed again. And yet, none of us dared to give in to sleep, as if there was an unanswered question hanging in the air.

What we'd just done was definitely the result of alcohol, but also the result of hidden desires we all seemed to have been harbouring.

The question now was…

"What does this mean for us?"

It was me who brought it up in the end.

There was silence for a long time.

"It is definitely a precedent," Zyglavis said hesitantly.

"If either of you don't want to, we don't have to do this again," Leon said, cracking open an eye to look at me and Zyglavis. My love and I looked at each other. No way could we go back to how things were before and not yearn for this.

"We do not have to decide now, I suppose. To use an Earthly expression, we can take it as it comes," Zyglavis said.

Leon and I looked at each other, then nodded. Leon's eyes held promise. He looked at Zyglavis and me with a soft gaze. Only he knew what he wanted out of this in the end, but for now, it meant that none of us had to restrain ourselves. My feelings for Zyglavis were far deeper than any I had for Leon, for me not much was changed, but I couldn't deny that being close to Leon made me understand him better, made me care for him. There didn't have to be secrets anymore.

Well, except from everyone else.

"No one finds out about us. Clear?" Leon stated the obvious, casually draping a hand across my hip.

"Clear," Zyglavis said, and snuggled up next to me, snaking his arm around my waist.

Huddled together like this, sleep took over us soon.


End file.
